Conventionally, there is known an electronic musical instrument for generating music sounds according to performer's operations. Such instrument is generally modeled on piano, for example, and adapted to be operated similarly to a natural piano instrument. Therefore, some level of skill is needed to play the instrument and a long time is required to acquire proficiency in playing it.
In recent years, on the other hand, a musical instrument has been demanded which can be played even by a performer unfamiliar with operating musical instrument. Also, there is a demand for a musical instrument that enables not only a performer to enjoy playing music, but also many performers to participate in an ensemble performance.
To this end, there has been proposed in, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2000-276141, an electronic musical instrument that enables a plurality of users unfamiliar with operating musical instrument to participate in a performance.
With this electronic musical instrument, users are enabled to implement an ensemble performance by making some easy actions (such as waving their hands). Since the users are capable of performing exercise (performance operations) while enjoying themselves, this musical instrument is used for rehabilitation exercise (hereinafter simply referred to as “rehabilitation”), wellness activity, etc.
In the case of using an electronic musical instrument for rehabilitation or wellness activity, it is desired that information on respective users can be collected. For example, to evaluate changes in mental and physical functions of respective users before and after every performance, such electronic musical instrument is demanded to be able to collect data on mental and physical functions such as heart rate of each user.
In Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2004-93613, for example, there is proposed a performance processing apparatus capable of collecting information on respective users. This apparatus detects user's performance actions and physical states, and records performance parameters (music data for evaluation) based on the detected actions and states. The music data for evaluation is compared with standard music data, whereby it is evaluated.
In a case that a plurality of users (participants) perform rehabilitation or other activity together, the users are often divided into groups each consisting of a predetermined number of performers (about five performers, for example) including a facilitator (guide) who guides other participants. The facilitators manage a state of attendance (presence/absence or the like) of participants and also manage the level of activity on a daily, weekly, or monthly basis.
With the above described electronic musical instrument, participants can easily implement an ensemble performance, however, it is difficult for the facilitators to manage a state of attendance of the participants. A possible choice is to take a record of attendance by a receptionist, for example.
With the above described performance processing apparatus, data for evaluation of mental and physical functions can be collected, however, a state of attendance (presence/absence, etc.) of participants cannot be managed and the level of activity cannot be managed on a daily, weekly, or monthly basis.
The object of the present invention is to provide an ensemble system capable of managing a state of attendance (presence/absence, etc.) of respective participants and managing the level of activity on a daily, weekly, or monthly basis with ease.